The Phoenix Princess
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Hermione Granger has had a secret since she started Hogwarts she is actually Isabella Caine Princess of the Wizarding World and Phoenix throne. Fawkes is actually her brother Archalus Caine. After 2 years of being poisoned and tortured they escaped their Evil step mother Queen Ravenna but had to leave their father behind. Now after 8 years of hiding it is time to tell their friends
1. Phoenix Pendent of Protection

Chapter One ~ Pendent of Protection

Hermione Granger was in her potions class when Fawkes (her brother in his animagus form) appeared she started to calm down and she stroked his head and then he said telepathically to her _'here take this wear it Isabella' _

Hermione/Isabella gasped at the red and golden feather and said to him telepathically 'one_ of your feather pendants of protection' _

Severus Snape looked bewildered and was shocked that Dumbledore's majestic bird would give his student who is a muggleborn one of his feathers and he said "Miss Granger please stay behind after class".

So everyone else went and Hermione said "you wanted to see me Sir"?

Fawkes transforms into a tall middle aged man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes and said "If you tell anyone what you witnessed then i shall remove it from your memory as we cannot afford for Ravenna to learn of our location"

Hermione sighed as she knew she had some explaining to do and said "Look sir it's not my fault i have to hide who i am but i am a phoenix princess and princess of the wizarding world so therefore of royal blood i hate not going by my real name Isabella but it is too dangerous for me to go by that name"

Fawkes looked at Hermione and said "Oh crap I'm needed in the headmasters office i think he knows i gave you the feather pendant."

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her fingers and said "Crap let me know telepathically if he needs me"

Fawkes smiled at his little sister and said "Of course i will Bella"

Fawkes transformed into a phoenix again and went with a puff of smoke.

Severus turned to his student shocked by what he learned and said "So i've been amongst Phoenix and Wizarding royalty for 8 years now"?

Hermione smiled at his surprised actions and said "Yes you have but i am and always will be Brightest Witch of my Age"

A/N: Short first Chapter I know but hey i wrote this a while back.

PLEASE Review and be Nice i hate flames or trolls so PLEASE none of that nonsense.


	2. Fawkes reveals himself to Dumbledore

Chapter Two ~ Fawkes reveals himself to Dumbledore

Once Fawkes arrived onto his stand the headmaster said "Hello Fawkes my friend why did you give a feather pendant to Miss Granger for"?

Fawkes curs and telepathically said _'Izzy i don't know how much longer i can cope with this not telling Albus my most trusted and loyal friend' _

Hermione replied telepathically to her brother _'tell him then I'll transform into my animagus form and join you' _

Just then another phoenix appeared and it had soft chocolate brown eyes and he then said "Miss Granger"?

Hermione transforms midair like her brother and said "yes sir"?

Albus Dumbledore said "That was very impressive i must say but why a phoenix"?

Hermione looked at her brother but as she was about to explain Fawkes flies and transforms in midair and he said "It's because of our family Albus. Bella explain to our loyal friend to the crown who we really are".

Hermione smiled at her brother and turned to her headmaster and said "Okay Albus this is very complicated and hard to explain but it is the truth basically I am not Hermione Granger really my real name is Isabella Grace Caine and this is my big brother Archalus Dmitri Caine but you know him as Fawkes. We are the prince and princess of the wizarding world as well as Phoenix Royalty due to our mother who was killed but she was Queen of our world and the Phoenixes and father married a servant who took advantage of him and only wanted the throne her name is Ravenna she poisoned us and father and therefore we were unable to transform back into a human for long but Archalus was worst affected because he being the sole heir to the throne and all stayed in his form of a phoenix".

Dumbledore looked shocked and said "But what about you Hermione i mean what happened to you after you escaped i mean"?

Hermione said "Well I have to transform into a phoenix every night and morning it allows me to be human but i can change into my phoenix form which is Nefertiri at will and i help Archalus get better but the palace is surrounded with Ravenna's guards luckily we are safe here because of the wards but i fear for father's life".

Archalus looked at his sister and said "You aren't the only one Bella i fear for his life and miss him too."

Hermione thought of her father and sadly said "I miss him a lot it's a shame we cannot go back because otherwise we would get killed"

Dumbledore thought about it a moment and said "Or maybe you can i mean i can help Hermione we have the Order of Phoenix and after all you are a member"

Hermione smirked and said "That's very true Albus".

Fawkes looked at the door and sensed they were being watched and said "Umm sorry to interrupt your planning but we are being watched by two boys"

Dumbledore with a flick of his wand opened the door and it revealed the two boys and so Hermione said "Harry, Ron come out now"!

Harry looked shocked and said "Blimy Mione how many years has it been since you've known about this life you talk about"?

Hermione sighed knowing the "cat was out of the bag" and said "Ever since I was born but I was made to keep it a secret you have to swear by a wizards oath that you will not tell anyone ever because it would be disastrous if Ravenna the "bitch from hell" and our evil step mum found out i mean Archulus and I were poisoned for 2 years along with our father until we found out"

Ron gasped at what he learned and said "Bloody hell! *nods* Okay I Ronald Billius Weasley swear so long as the prince and princess of the wizarding as well as the phoenix kind are alive that i shall protect their secret till death"

After he said the oath a small phoenix appeared on his wrist.

Harry nodded in understanding as he didn't want to lose his best female friend who he thinks as a sister and said "I Lord Harry James Potter swear so long as the prince and princess of the wizarding and phoenix kinds are alive that i shall protect their secret till death".

Just like Ron's a small phoenix appeared on his wrist.

Hermione hugged her friends and said "you guys are the best friends ever!"

Harry laughed and said "You're welcome Mione we love you as our sister".

Ron said "Yeah Mione we love you as our big sister".

Hermione smiled and said "Awww i love you both as my little brothers".

Fawkes chuckled as he knew them since they entered Hogwarts said "You don't see that everyday Bella they truly are your friends but i never doubted this"

Hermione smirked and said "I know they are because after all they're my boys".

Ron looked at Hermione and said "Does Ginny know"?

Hermione smirked and said "Yeah she does she was the first one I told as she caught me transforming from my phoenix form back into my human self and because i was weak because of the after effects of me being poisoned by Ravenna for so long i fell onto the floor but Ginny helped me to heal so i was able to get well again. I fly off to the palace of Phoenixes whenever I'm in my phoenix form".

Harry smiled in understanding and said "Okay then can i see what you look like really"?

Hermione removed her glamour charm to reveal long curly black hair and brown eyes and Ron said "Mione you look hot"

Hermione giggled at Ron's reaction and said "I know I'm pureblood after all".

Fawkes turned towards his sister and said "Sooo what now"?

Hermione stood up and said "We help get our father from the palace but we need the Order to help us and sure we have Dean and his men but he's no match for Ravenna's 1,000 guards".

Harry sighed and said "So we're pretty much doomed"?

Hermione smirked and said "Not exactly Harry".

Fawkes realizing what his sister meant said "Isabella you cannot do it"!

Hermione turned to her brother and said "I have to Archalus it's the only way to get dad safely out of the Palace"

Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes said "Order meeting"?

Hermione groaned and said "That includes me though"

Harry turned to his girl-friend and said "So be Hermione Granger then".

Hermione smirked and placed her glamour on and Dumbledore said "Shall we proceed to Grimmauld Place"?


	3. The King's Health and Order meetings

Chapter Three ~ The King's health and Order Meetings

Meanwhile at the Palace...

King Harold Caine was lying in his king sized bed in his room and a servant girl by the name of Sophia Ollivander came to his side and helped him take a potion that reversed the effects of the poison for 12 hours but no matter what the potion did it wasn't enough but it kept him alive all these years and he said "must you make me take this stuff Sophia"?

Sophia smiled and grinned sadly "I know it tastes foul but if it keeps you alive then that's what matters".

Harold once he's taken the potion sat the empty vial on the table and said "Have you news of my children"?

Sophia sighed and said to her love but addressed him in a formal way so the Evil Queen wouldn't find out "No your majesty i haven't".

Harold took his amulet off and rubbed it and then an image of Isabella as well as Archalus with Albus Dumbledore and said "be safe my children"

Sophia looked at the image and said "what's that"?

Harold took his lover into his arms and explained "It's an image showing me where my children are" He then frowned as he saw the image not knowing it was the infamous Hermione Granger and said "hmm i wonder why Isabella looks like that"?

Sophia examined it closer and said "that's Hermione Granger I met her once she's a real caring soul"

Harold chuckled then coughed a bit and said "that's my daughter always sneaky and good with glamour charms".

Sophia realized Isabella would do anything for the kingdom and said "She's always been helpful hasn't she"?

Harold said "Naturally yes and actually she's just like her mother a fighting spirit and she won't go down without a fight"

He then thought of his daughter and then said "Sophia hand me the prophet the one with Hermione Granger inside"

Sophia handed him the prophet with the Article he asked and he gasped as he read the contents and said "Wow she did her part and that i am proud of her"

Sophia then frowned and said "I admire what she did getting rid of Voldemort and helping a few people but she could have been killed"

Harold chuckled and said "Yes but she knows how to defend herself as she was taught well as was Archalus"

* * *

Back with Hermione, Archalus and Albus...

Hermione apparated into 12 Grimmauld place and Dumbledore followed afterwards and all the Order members were sat around the long dining table which the Order used for meetings and Dumbledore said "Welcome Order members I have called this meeting because we have a problem that needs to be dealt with".

Moody fearing the worst said "What like another dark lord"?

Albus looked at his old friend and said "No Moody what i mean is the Wizarding crown is under a threat".

Minerva gasped and said "But Albus the King and Queen haven't taken charge of our world in over 30 years".

Hermione gave her Professor a dirty look and said "Actually 20 years".

Albus then went on to explain "Miss Granger's right Minerva after the King re-married Queen Ravenna took over the throne completely"

Hermione mumbled under her breath and gave those critizing her father's rule a dirty look Moody noticed this and said "What do you know Granger of the royal bloodline you're a muggleborn"?

Hermione stood up and angrily said "None of you apart from Albus, Ginny, Harry and Ron know what my life has been like! I was forced to watch my father, myself and my brother be poisoned after Ravenna revealed her true colors.

She then started to cry but quickly wiped her tears and said "I am sorry really i am but what i do is for my safety as well as my brother and father's safety".

Albus then said "Do you want to tell this tale Hermione or shall I"?

Hermione then took a calming breath and said "No i'll do it Albus it is only right as they would have to know eventually anyways"

Molly then said "What's going on Hermione dear"?

Hermione sighed and said "I'm not who you think i am; nor am i a muggleborn it's my cover story to get away from my evil step mother Ravenna. I am not Hermione Granger really my real name is Isabella Grace Caine and I am the princess of the wizarding world as well as Phoenix Royalty due to my mother who was killed but she was Queen of our world and the Phoenixes and father married a servant who took advantage of him and only wanted the throne her name is Ravenna she poisoned me and father and therefore I was unable to transform back into a human for long and actually i went through hell and so do not be fooled by the "bitch from hell" you all call a Queen because she isn't she is an always will be an evil enchantress".

Fawkes flies in and lands on her shoulder and Hermione stroked her brother's feathers and then he flew and transformed in midair and said "Isabella are you sure about this"?

Isabella/Hermione turned towards her brother and said "I am Archalus we need to do this".

Fred then said "Wait Fawkes isn't a phoenix"?

Archalus turned towards the curious prankster he'd learned to like and said "I am a magical animagus like my little sister and actually i must say your pranks come really close to what the marauders did".

Fred and George grinned and said "Wicked!"

Hermione grinned at the twins and said "This is my big brother Archalus Dmitri Caine but you know him as Fawkes and he is the Prince of the wizarding world as well as the Phoenixes Archalus was worst affected so he stayed in his form of a phoenix. I have to transform into a phoenix every night and morning it allows me to be human but i can change into my phoenix form which is Nefertiri at will and i help Archalus get better but the palace is surrounded with Ravenna's guards luckily we are safe because of the wards but i fear for father's life".

Kingsley then said "Wait so you were poisoned and then recovered"?

Hermione explained "Ginny was the first one I told as she caught me transforming from my phoenix form back into my human self and i was weak because of the effects of me being poisoned by Ravenna but Ginny helped me heal and actually I fly off to the palace of Phoenixes whenever I'm in my phoenix form"

Archalus explained "And like Bella I was poisoned and actually i was attended to by Albus after he found me wounded"

Ginny added "I found cuts and scars on Mione too but she begged me not to tell"

Hermione looked down and said "I did what i had to do and I'm so sorry i never told you all oh and I'm not 18 I'm actually 21 and he's 23"

Arcalus then said If you help us you'll need these *gives them each one of his feathers* our feathers are known to protect someone and i ask you all to make a wizards oath not to tell anyone".

Albus nodded and said "These are rare occasions my friend"

Archalus then said "Isabella chipped in some of her feathers too"

Hermione shrugged and said "Oh well they grow back anyway plus if i burst into flames whilst a phoenix I'll be reborn from the ashes".

Archalus looked at his sister and said "That's never happened well not to my knowledge it hasn't".

Hermione nodded and said "And it hasn't happened but i know it has to you dear brother".

So then they all swore their oaths but unlike the wizards oath they wouldn't die if they betrayed their caster they bared little phoenix marks on their wrists and Hermione said "thank you I have a plan but it might mean i could die".

Archalus looked at his sister and angrily said "No i forbid it"!

Hermione looked at her brother and said "I have to Archalus it's the only way father's more important".

Albus interrupted the two by saying "What's the plan Miss Caine"?

Hermione explained "I go to the palace and try to stall her whilst you have the element of surprise".

Archalus was worried for his sister's safety and said "Isabella she could kill you"!

Hermione looked at her brother and said "Hey I've faced worse than her Archalus like Voldemort and Bellatrix and survived"

Archalus sighed knowing he could never truly win a fight between them and said "Alright but please be careful i don't want you joining mum in the afterlife"

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a bit to update but i have been busy irl


End file.
